¿Héroes o Villanos?
by Lady Kagamine
Summary: La soberbia puede ser un pecado subestimado, pero es el que más dolor causa. Sino pregúntenle a Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, quién soporta el sacrificio de su hermano y el hecho de tener a una hija pequeña vengativa, que además viven en un reino sumido en la tiranía justo como Lucifenia estaba antes. ¿Héroes o villanos? No importa. A veces los villanos son héroes escondidos.


Sumary: La soberbia puede ser un pecado subestimado, pero es el que más dolor causa. Sino pregúntenle a Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, quién soporta el sacrificio de su hermano y el hecho de tener a una hija pequeña vengativa, que además viven en un reino sumido en la tiranía justo como Lucifenia estaba antes. ¿Héroes o villanos? No importa. A veces los villanos son héroes escondidos.

Aclaración: Conchita es conocida como "concepción" en muchos países, así que no tiene nada que ver con Banica Conchita.

* * *

Prólogo ~ Conchita ~ La semilla del bien

* * *

_«¿Héroes... O villanos? Un dilema que habita en las mente analíticas del mundo, que buscan una respuesta concreta a esta duda universal, y que además logra ser la vida de muchos. Héroes; alabados por su triste historia, siendo marginados y derrotando a los villanos. Villanos; personas marginadas por el mundo que deben vivir en las sombras debido al triunfo de los héroes.  
_

_Ya aclaradas ambas palabras, ¿Hacia dónde van nuestras preferencias?_

_Aquellos héroes tachados de almas en penas se convierten en las personas más amadas y alabadas del mundo, mientras que aquellos villanos que sólo buscaban ser alguien sufren por las consecuencias. Y ahora teniendo esto, ¿Quienes sufren más? ¿Héroes o villanos? Y sin mencionar cuando un héroe resulta ser un yandere en potencia. Ya es cosa para arrancarse la cabeza._

_Pero creo que es más fácil poner estos ejemplos. ¿Resistencia o gobierno? ¿Germaine o Riliane? La héroe y la villana, que después de todo, una de ellas es feliz y la otra no._

_Mi opinión personal es muy clara; los villanos son héroes escondidos. A veces el bien y el mal deben ser olvidados, ya que no existen, ni las acciones buenas o malas, porque simplemente son acciones a conveniencia._

_Muchas veces criticamos. "Tan pequeña y fuma", "tan niño y ya se droga". Y yo tengo una duda muy clara: ¿Acaso sabemos por qué comenzaron a hacerlo? Ahí está mi pregunta: ¿Por qué los villanos son villanos? Porqué a veces los villanos sufren tanto que prefieren ser lo que la sociedad considera como "malo"._

_Terminado mi punto de vista, vayamos con la historia de Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche luego; la villana que se convirtió en héroe..._

_— Hiyama Kiyoteru, historiador.»_

_Sus ojos se cerraron como si fueran las ventanas de un castillo en ruinas. El ambiente frío de la noche en ese pequeño pueblo era agonizante para ella, siendo que sólo poseía un viejo vestido blanco y liviano que había conseguido en la basura, mientras que intentaba abrigarse con el ropaje de su hermano._

_Su hermano... Allen..._

_Un sentimiento de odio crecía en su debilitado pecho. A penas tenía fuerzas para pensar, pero estaba clara de una cosa: se arrepentía. Pero todo ese arrepentimiento se evaporizaba al recordar a su hermana en la guillotina, sangrando por su cuello, mientras que su cabeza rodaba en el suelo y era pateada por Germaine Avaddonia._

_Los gritos de triunfo eran inolvidables. Su corazón estaba lleno de culpa y odio, pero no era idiota, sabía que ella fue la causante de todo eso, pero no podía evitar que un deseo de venganza creciera en ella. Quería redimirse. Una parte de ella amaba a Kyle, pero amaba a su hermano mucho más._

_Con sus manos temblando se acarició el vientre que rugía por hambre. Necesitaba comer, puesto que un dolor le invadía. Mientras su mente viajaba en diversos momentos antes de que la ahora conocida revolución estallara._

_|| La princesa lloraba en el regazo de su sirviente, quién incómodo acariciaba su cabello, ya que era el único gesto de consuelo que sabía hacer. Su hermana Germaine era el doble de hombre que él, así que jamás había tenido problemas con hombres, y podía jurar que prefería comerse el pie antes que hacerlo._

_Riliane gimoteaba en sollozos y balbuceaba palabras que no podía entender. Se veía destrozada. Su cabello ya no estaba en un elegante moño, sino que estaba suelto y llegaba hasta su espalda, además de estar empapado de lágrimas y mocos. Su vestidos anteriormente amarillo con blanco ahora estaba sucio por la carrera que había dado hacia el bosque. Cualquiera pensaría que era una mujer loca y pordiosera._

_—¡N-No lo comprendo, Allen! Prefiere a una campesina... Y... Y... Eso demuestra que es mucho mejor que yo, ¡Una simple campesina!_

_Ney Futapie y Charttetto, sus fieles sirvientes y mejores amigas, miraban la escena con una mueca de tristeza. Ambas intentaban poder ayudar, pero parecía ser imposible. No podían acercarse sin recibir un tacón proveniente de un excelente brazo de la princesa._

_—No diga eso, princesa—le reprendió su sirviente mientras buscaba una manera de animarle—. Quizás es un poco plana, pero eso la hace más inocente y tierna._

_—¡Deja las formalidades, maldito Allen!—chilló mientras estampaba una almohada en su cara, para luego bajar la mirada con desesperanza—. Aunque... Puede que tengas razón. Quizás por eso no quiso bailar conmigo en el baile y me trató con hostilidad. Pero y-y-yo, yo quería gustarle... ¡Lo amo, Allen! Y no sé que hacer._

_Soltándose a llorar amargamente, de nuevo, le hizo una seña a sus dos amigas para que se fueran. Las dos jóvenes, con una reverencia, salieron del lugar, rogándole a Levin que Allen pudiese consolarla con éxito. ||_

_Sonrió con pesadez, casi con nostalgia, mientras que unas pocas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Si no estuviera tan deshidratada ya estaría llorando a moco suelto. Si tan sólo hubiesen sabido que eran hermanos..._

_|| "Eres hermosa. Todos, incluso yo, daríamos lo que sea por estar con usted, princesa."_

_Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un si fuera una melodía pegadiza. Mientras, sus lenguas se unían en una batalla en la que no había ganador, a la vez que sus manos parecían competir por cual tocaba más del otro._

_De una forma u otra, esas palabras hicieron que la princesa y el sirviente terminaran en una cama, besándose con fuerza, casi devorándose el uno al otro. Los guardias en la puerta estaban tan sumidos en su juego de dados que no llegaban a escuchar los gemidos y jadeos que salían de esa habitación._

_La lengua de Allen parecía un viajero trotamundos, que exploraba cualquier cavidad de la muchacha. Ésta se limitaba a suspirar y a halar los cabellos de su amante, mientras soltaba jadeos con su nombre. ||_

_Vaya forma ser consolada, pensó. Un calor abrasador llenaba sus mejillas, pero toda esa emoción de colegiala desaparecía al reubicarse en la realidad:_

_«Soy Riliane, una fugitiva. Lucifenia me odia, mi hermano está muerto, fui traicionada, todos los reinos me odian, tengo sed, hambre y probablemente muera de deshidratación o anemia que cualquier caso. O quizás me descuide y termine con la epidemia de Evillious."_

_Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ya no sentía nada. Estaba muerta, y si no, rogaba por estarlo._

* * *

—¿Mamá...? ¡Mamá, el té va a quemarse!

La mujer de largos cabellos rubios dio un salto, asustada por la interrupción de sus ensoñaciones. Con un guante de tela raída tomó la tetera, haciendo que dejara de sonar. Era un completo martirio. La niña de ocho años soltó una risotada, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de su madre.

Riliane se dio la vuelta, fingiendo enojo. Era divertido.

—¿Ahora te burlas de tu madre, Rindo?

La pequeña agitó sus coletas mientras que apretaba los labios para no reír, sin éxito,Nya que terminó casi cayéndose de la silla de la mesa entra risas. Su madre se acercó a ella con una pintoresca sonrisa, haciéndole cosquillas, y así la pequeña rió con más ganas.

La casa era vieja de madera. Lucía unos muebles viejos que parecían haber pasado por los basureros más recónditos del Reino Lavanda, dónde ellas vivían. Las ventanas estaban algo sucias y carecían de cortinas para tener algo de privacidad. Pero a pesar de que la casa poseía tan sólo dos habitaciones, un baño y una sala/cocina, vivían dices, o eso intentaban.

—Tsk. Riliane, deja a la niña, que terminarás matándola.—masculló un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, mientras que dejaba una bolsa de víveres en la mesa.

—Ugh.—murmuró la llamada Riliane, rodando los ojos.

Detrás de el joven entraba una mujer bastante parecida a él, sólo que con cabello largo y un cuerpo mucho más femenino. Podrían ser vistos como hermanos de no lanzarse unas miradas amorosas lejos de lo fraternal. Eran Dellos y Clarith.

—Me pregunto cuando dejaras de llamarme Ugh, lindura—rió Dellos y se sentó junto a la niña, Rindo—. Creo que algún día me cambiaré el nombre.

—Te odio.

Clarith y la niña rieron un poco. Rindo, sonriente, se lanzó hacia él joven, casi haciéndolo caer de una manera graciosa.

—¡Tío Delly-pooh!

Mientras los dos luchaban —de una manera bastante tosca— en si dejarse abrazar o no, Clarith se acercó a su mejor amiga, y la sonrisa que tenía hasta hace unos minutos había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por una mueca.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Riliane.—avisó con voz dulce pero con el semblante serio.

* * *

Las llamas eran peligrosas. El tan sólo verlas daba una emoción, un aroma a revolución que jamás pensó en probar, pero que le gustaba. Ahora comprendía a todos los rebeldes de Lucifenia. La simple idea de acabar con la dictadura y tiranía era emocionante, incluso lograba hacerte llorar de alegría, emoción y poder. Poder.

—Hoy volvieron a sacrificar a un netsuma en la plaza y-y... Estoy asustada—lloriqueó Clarith. Estaba sentada en una vieja silla de su habitación, tapando su rostro con aire abatido—. Somos porquería para ella... El sólo ser descendientes de Venomania es un pecado para ella.

La reina Ophelia era un monstruo. Pero ella no podía decir nada, ya que ella era así en su momento. Se recordó a sí misma que era a causa del espejo y a Curio, su consejero, quién quería crear un reino tiránico y corrupto en el que el capitalismo fuera algo bastante común. Vaya vida la suya.

Los netsumas eran una tribu de Elphegort, todos descendientes de Sateriajis Venomania, el demonio proveniente de Asmodean. Antes eran una tribu pequeña, pero a lo largo de esos nueve cortos años se habían desarrollado hasta ser una gran parte de Bencen, el reino Lavanda. Aunque el reino seguía dividiéndose en la zona rica y la zona pobre, sur y norte, siendo ellos de la zona pobre, en el sur.

Abrazó a su amiga, casi hermana, quién temblaba en sus brazos. Los prejuicios hacia los netsumas y sus familiares era inaudito e intolerable, añadiendo que siempre moría uno al día. Aún le sorprendía que siguieran sin extinguirse.

—¿Has hablado con el general Ted? Estoy segura de que puede ayudarnos—preguntó con la imagen de la futura rebelión en su mente—. Conocí a su hermana... Si tienen el mismo talento para dirigir tropas, será una buena ayuda.

Clarith se limpió el rostro con su pañuelo bordado.

—Estaba pensándolo, pero creo que no será suficiente, Ri—dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Tú misma sabes que todos los reinos ven a Bencen como un lugar feliz y próspero. ¿Por qué atacarlo?

Sus comentarios, llenos de sarcasmo, no ayudaban mucho. Riliane rodó los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

—Venga, vamos a servir. Siento que moriré de hambre, y además, quedamos en reunirnos en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco con los demás.

Ambas bajaron las destartaladas escaleras, directo hacia donde la pequeña Rindo jugaba al caballo en el suelo con un dolorido Dellos.

* * *

El castillo era una belleza completa. Lleno de mosaicos y muebles caros que adornaban el paisaje de una forma utópica, alejando la pobreza del pueblo ante la vista de los visitantes. Los cuadros alegres de ancestros y personas desconocidas adornaban las paredes color lavanda, justo como el cabello de la reina que estaba sentada en el trono con gracia.

La reina Ophelia IV era un enigma, con sus cabellos lavanda y sus ojos verdes con tonos amarillos, además de unas marcas de nacimiento en el rostro. Su hermano menor, Arte, se había convertido en su consejero, y dictaba palabras susurrantes en el oído de su amada hermana.

—Mátalos, querida. Sólo dañan la vista del reino.

A pesar de tener la misma sangre, eran completamente distintos en físico. Arte era alto como un pino, con cabellos amarillos en forma de un hongo salvaje, y con unos ojos color púrpura oscuro, denotando destellos negros, llenos de oscuridad. Por suerte tenían el mismo carácter y personalidad.

—Tranquilo, hermano, no nos apresuremos—aconsejó la mujer mientras bebía vino en su copa—. Que tendremos visitantes dentro de poco y es mejor mantener todo tranquilo.

Sin embargo, si por algo se caracterizaban los hermanos Bencen, era por su terquedad. Y mientras la reina bebía su amada bebida, el consejero daba órdenes contrarias a los guardias y cobradores de impuestos.

* * *

_Wow, me ha quedado largo, a menos que sean cosas mías._

_Konnichiwa, soy Mar, Mary o simplemente Lady. He visto muchas historias RinxLen y varias han perdido algo que caracteriza a los gemelos: la tragedia. Sin embargo, yo soy de esas que a veces necesitan leerlos para calmar su mente y tener algo de fluff._

_También la mayoría de las historias de Daughter of Evil terminan en la muerte de Allen, a menos que sea un genderbend que termina en la muerte de Riliane. Aquí quise darle algo de continuación, cambiando un poco la historia (inceeeeest), y reviviendo a Leonhart. Además de que habrá participación de los otros guardianes de los pecados capitales (Mucho más adelante, pero serán MUY importantes)._

_Quería probar algo extraño, a lo mismo que hago con Madness of Evil y otra historia sobre la saga Evillious que mezcla la época contemporánea, aunque necesito terminar el prólogo. He tenido poco tiempo libre, puesto que decidí audicionar para el club de teatro con las escena de La hija del mal en el que Allen cambia de lugar con Riliane, y aunque es difícil bcs tuve que llorar, ¡Clasifiqué! Así que habrá más de mis historias por el momento._

_Sobré Rebelarse, atreverse, estar furioso... Ya casi termino el capítulo, sólo que escribí como seis posibles formas de que Miku y Luka se conocieran, peor ya tengo la que subiré,_

_Sayonara, nos leemos pronto. _


End file.
